


7 minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7 Minutes, AU where they live, Death, F/M, First ever fic ahhh, James and Lily, M/M, Sad, Short, jily, tiny bit of wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based off of the idea that when you die, your brain still has 7 minutes of consciousness left. Au where they both live obviously because I can’t cope with them dying. Also this is my first fic so I’m really sorry for any mistakes :) features a tiny bit of wolfstar because I can’t help myself





	7 minutes

Resting his head against the windowpane, James Potter watched as the raindrops lazily chased each other down the window, his skin was full of crevices that had been worn down from many years upon this earth, and his veins stretched out like the roots of an ancient willow tree. His deep brown eyes, which contained years of heartbreak, joy and restless nights sleep hidden amongst the swirls of caramel and flecks of gold, fluttered shut. Every now and then his chest breathes in and out like a dusty old machine clutching onto its forlorn and lonely life. 

When his eyes were closed, all that was around him was a deep nothingness that engulfed him and swallowed him up whole.  
Gently a faint cosy laughter crept upon his ears, he recognised it instantly, the warm feeling of his late mother surrounded him, he felt as if he were five again, tucked up in his own bed listening to a bedtime story.

He remembered a day in bursts of technicolour, that had no doubt been washed over with a sense of nostalgia, willing things to go back to simpler days. This day in particular had been perfect, a picnic, followed by a dip in the ice cold waters of the murky lake, the screams and cries of a joyful adolescence down by the lake. He watched from afar as his sixteen year old self splashed and bobbed around in the depths of the water, obviously attempting to show of to his friends. Smiles were permanently etched upon the four of their faces, inseparable friends. 

James smiles gently as he reminisces, the memories of his childhood floating hazily through the midsummer air. 

He blinked and his mind was bombarded with images, racing downstairs to his parents room on Christmas Day, watching his kitten frolicking about in the snow for the first time, sitting in the exam hall and catching sirius’s eye as the invigilator told them to put their pens down for the last time; the promise of an everlasting summer teasing them. 

The blur slowed down as his mind took him elsewhere, the village church, bursting with local history, and full to the brim with family members: some whom he had not seen in many years. He snuck into an empty seat at the back and watched as the love of his life made her way down the aisle, he wiped away the tear that had silently penetrated the barrier he had put up for all these years, as he saw the gleam in both of their eyes and how in love they look. Her long auburn hair framed her rosy cheeks, making her look like an angel, dressed in a beautiful white dress, she was ethereal: to pure for this earth. 

Suddenly he found himself in his home in the sleepy village of Godrics Hollow, the moonlight was creeping through the blinds and illuminated Lily’s figure, rocking their child back to sleep.  
“ Everything’s going to be alright Harry, it was just a bad dream”  
She whispered into the small boy’s messy brown hair. Deep circles of purple now stretched below her forest green eyes, left behind from many hours of sleepless nights. Her hair was slung up into a messy bun and she was wearing an old band t-shirt, but to James she was still the most beautiful human in the whole wide world.  
He watched as his younger self kissed Harry upon the forehead and willed him back into the gentle clutches of sleep, he clutched onto Lily’s hand as if she was his lifeboat and he was drowning in a storm.  
Looking back on it now James knew that he wouldn’t have changed those sleepless nights for the world. 

The world spins and the memories dance around his mind as James finds himself at Harry’s graduation, he is bursting with a sense of pride as he stands next to his sons godparents: sirius and remus, who are watching their son teddy graduate. Although they are all now visually older, they are still young at heart, and when Harry and Teddy with his electric blue hair take them out partying, Sirius and Lily manage to outdrink the lot of them and they spend the rest of the evening dancing upon the tables. 

Instantly he found himself back in his local chapel, his eyes meet with remus’s which are drenched in sorrow, Harry stood with his partner and their own children, who played make believe around their grandads feet, blissfully unaware of the pain that surrounded them. James felt his heart break as he realised he was being forced to relive his beloved wife’s funeral.  
Lily had been the light of his world, illuminating all the beautiful aspects of the planet around her, and now without her it was all painted in monotone shades of grey. 

Everyday was the same, James awoke at 8am and made his way down to their favourite cafe, sat in the window seat and ordered himself Lily’s favourite drink: a rich hot chocolate topped with fluffy clouds of whipped cream. Sometimes he would see lily right in front of him, teasing him for having a “whipped cream moustache” or he would catch a glimpse of her auburn hair across the room, or would catch the scent of her favourite perfume for a split second. 

James potter had sat at this very table every single day since lily had passed, and today was no different. However when he opened his eyes, he was not greeted with the familiar view of the cosy coffee shop, but a blinding white light, and drifted off into what seemed like a dreamless sleep. 

Harry stood in the graveyard in Godrics Hollow, the small town in which he had grown up in, and shed a tear, he missed his dad enormously, but knew that he had been reunited with the love of his life, and Harry knew that he had to focus on becoming the best dad that he could for his own children: James Sirius, Arthur Remus and Lily Luna potter.


End file.
